The Ultimate Crossover: Rival Evolution
Rival Evolution this is a new crossover. Summary Was another Future Perodua Viva EXi II has been arrive, after he fight Botano. Botano was even the leaves and Future Perodua Viva EXi II has been landed and find the Bellwood. At the Bellwood... Fred:There's a Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EXi II was silhouette. Wille:It's was not Myvi. Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II (Heroes Evolution): Myvi? What is Myvi?! Splix:Where is not yet. Fred:(looks at the away) It's... Future Perodua Viva EXi II! Splix:Future Perodua Viva EXi II! Oh, doesn't away. Fred:Not! Noah and then Perodua Myvi Elegance EXi II (Heroes Evolution): (running up) What the HFIL!? Fred:What... It's Future Perodua Viva EXi II! MOVIE SONG! Perodua Myvi Elegance EXi II (Heroes Evolution): I'm Reshiram. Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II (Heroes Evolution): I'm Zekrom. Fred:What! You been Reshiram and Zekrom! Not even Viva and then Myvi! Ben (BTV/BTUAE/BTTMT): (running up him) Reshiram! Kurt and Ben (Heroes United): Zekrom! Future Perodua Viva EXi II was landed away. Ben (BTTMT): Future Perodua Viva EXi II! Doing it! Ben (BTV): Kyurem! Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II and Perodua Myvi Elegance EXi II (Heroes Evolution): NO! Ben (BTUAE): What? Future Perodua Viva EXi II (Heroes Evolution): What... It's just sorry, today. Ben (BTV): Phew! Ray: Evolution at Future Perodua Viva EXi II? Does evolve! Future Perodua Viva EXi II (Heroes Evolution): Just does, you about her?! (using Icy Wind at Ray turned him freeze) Ben (BTV): Not yet. Ben (BTTMT): (to Future Perodua Viva EXi II) Kyurem was not learning with Icy Wind that does not evolve. Meanwhile... at the Transmissional Dimensional. Kurt: It was got to evolved with Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EXi II. Ben (BTTMT): Full-Power Meta-Evolution Perodua Myvi Elegance EXi II was damaged and just evolves into Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EXi II. Kurt: Full-Power Mecha Robot just similar to like Hatchiyack. Ben (BTTMT): When okay, that the full away. Ben (BTUAE): Meta-Evolution Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EXi II! At the Burger Snack... Kurt: (eats a sunfries) Mmm... Yummy! He's a smaching with a Full-Power Mecha Robot. Kurt and the others appears and running up. Full-Power Mecha Robot: Power of Full-Power Mecha Robot! Perodua Myvi Elegance EXi II (Heroes Evolution): Not about, just... YET!!! (using Bolt Strike at the Full-Power Mecha Robot, but no effect) Kurt: Just.. no! Full-Power Mecha Robot after using called. Kurt: Not yet! Full-Power Mecha Robot: Sunless Rain! When Full-Power Mecha Robot after using Sunless Rain and to meteor like a rain, after even meteor his a humans and the others (except boy) at the lives, Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II and Future Perodua Viva EXi II using Protect his others his meteor, after Perodua Myvi Elegance EXi II using Fusion Bolt to destroys a meteor. Kurt: What the!? Full-Power Mecha Robot: Rival Blast! Then, Full-Power Mecha Robot shot it beam at the Perodua Myvi Elegance EXi II was been fell in the ground. Ben after using demonstated Fusion Dance. Future Perodua Viva EXi II (Heroes Evolution): My there! Ben (BTTMT): Fusion Dance? Boring. Future Perodua Viva EXi II and Ben transformed into Clockwork and to using Fusion Dance after turned into any Legendary Full-Power. Kurt: What the hell was that? Legendary Full-Power Future Perodua Viva EXi II (Heroes Evolution): The powerful Fusion Dance. Kurt: Performs Fusion Dance. Legendary Full-Power Future Perodua Viva EXi II (Heroes Evolution): These any lives. Full-Power Mecha Robot: Rival Blast! When beam at Legendary Full-Power Future Perodua Viva EXi II but no effect. Legendary Full-Power Future Perodua Viva EXi II (Heroes Evolution): (using Fusion Bolt) The ultimate Legendary Full-Power Future Perodua Viva EXi II! Although Legendary Full-Power Future Perodua Viva EXi II using Fusion Bolt to attack Full-Power Mecha Robot. Kurt: (about to wind and stopping) What are you do that, Legendary Full-Power Future Perodua Viva EXi II! Legendary Full-Power Future Perodua Viva EXi II (Heroes Evolution): Now you absolutely, the power of fusion away. Detransforms. Ben (BTUAE) and Future Perodua Viva EXi II (Heroes Evolution): No snock and snake? Kurt: Ah... perfect. Ben transforms into Cannonbolt and to using Fusion Dance after turned into any Full-Power Meta. Full-Power Meta Future Perodua Viva EXi II (Heroes Evolution): Nah... that even this work like them. TBC... Forms used *Legendary Full-Power Future Perodua Viva EXi II (debuted by Kurt) *Full-Power Meta Future Perodua Viva EXi II (debuted by Kurt) *Power Weighted Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II (first appearance in Ben 10 Heroes: Evolution) *Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EXi LITE (first appearance in Ben 10 Heroes: Eternal Forms) Fusion used *Full-Power Kurt (fusion debut) Trivia *Power Weighted Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II and Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EXi LITE they confirmed from Ben 10 Heroes: Eternal Forms, the OVA special of Heroes Eternal Forms: Volt Live. *Power Weighted Perodua Viva ELITE EXi II, Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EXi LITE, and Ben Tennyson (from Heroes United and Ultimate Alien) are both voice by Yuri Lowenthai. *Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EXi LITE has been train to Ben (from Ultimate Alien) are the on the credits song. Category:Crossover movies